What's Next?
by LadyxB
Summary: Han and Leia after rescuing Han from the carbonite. Oneshot.


Leia rested her head on the pillow and, for the first time in months, allowed herself to relax. Heaving a sigh and pulling the blankets over her, she rolled onto her side and settled in for a nice, long slumber. She hadn't slept through the night the entire time Han had been imprisoned in the carbonite, not knowing where he was or if they would even find him again. But now that he was back, she felt the tension that had plagued her fading. There was still much to be done in the fight against the Empire, but something about Han's presence soothed her.

She laughed out loud, thinking how ironic that was, for the person who spent the past three years driving her insane with his stubborn disposition and ceaseless innuendos to be the source of her comfort. Immediately, she chastised herself for making noise, and looked up to make sure that Han was still sleeping soundly next to her.

He appeared alright. Even after everything that had happened, he didn't seem to be struggling with any lasting effects of carbon sickness, and for that, she was thankful. She watched his chest rise and fall to the gentle drum of sleep for a few moments, savoring the fact that he was there, beside her and healthy.

Leia reached up to place a soft kiss on his forehead before curling into his arms to get warm. She felt her eyes begin to droop and was looking forward to the sweet relief of sleep when a sinking feeling boiled up in her stomach.

Han was now a free man, but that didn't mean that he would stick around.

His excuses in the past had always centered around the fact that he had a debt to pay off, but that could have just been an excuse, an easy out. So much had happened to them and between them since he last threatened to leave, but that didn't mean his opinion had changed.

Leia briefly entertained the idea of putting him back in carbonite and hanging him on her wall, just to keep him with her, but then she shook the ridiculous notion from her head and sighed in frustration.

If he wanted to leave, she couldn't stop him. But all she knew was that she loved him and wanted him to stay, if not for the rebellion, then for her. She just wasn't sure she was selfish enough to ask him.

Moving even closer to Han, Leia laid her head on his chest, calming her mind and willing herself to sleep. Her last thought before drifting off was of Han, and how she wasn't sure she could handle losing him again.

* * *

><p>Han awoke to find himself in the dark. It startled him, how much he was frightened by the dark now. It was something that he'd have to reacquaint himself to, but realizing that he was safe inside his cabin, in the one place he knew as home, he relaxed.<p>

He hadn't allowed himself to think over what had happened, how long he'd been out of it, or how much he had missed. After Leia freed him from the carbonite, he spent the rest of the night imprisoned, vomiting, and willing his eyesight to return. Once the sickness had finally worn off, he had spoken to Chewie about the situation they were now in and how to get out of it. That morning, he had been too consumed in trying not to die that it didn't hit him until this moment how fortunate he was to be lying there.

After Jabba had been killed and they had gotten away, Leia had flung herself into his arms, and he found he didn't care about much else in that moment. All he knew was that she was kissing him like she had never done before and that he liked it immensely.

Han smiled and looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised that she had come after him, but considering how dedicated she was to the rebellion, he wasn't sure she would allow herself to leave for just one person.

She had told him that she loved him. But it was a moment that sounded more like a desperate "I'll never see you again" thing than a desire for a relationship. But when Leia had come after him, saved him from Jabba's clutches, that was when he realized the extent of her love.

Now he needed a way to prove his love for her.

He could simply tell her he loved her, something more meaningful than just saying "I know," but a sentimental declaration of love for a princess just wasn't him. He had to do something substantial, something that meant _something_, for her to see that he didn't just love her, but that he wanted to be with her- that he was dedicated to her.

His brow creased in frustration as he looked at Leia, as if trying to read her mind to tell him what to do.

And then it hit him.

The cause of the majority of their fights had always been her pleading with him to stay, and him constantly threatening to leave. Now he had no death threats hanging over his head, he could see much clearly.

He didn't want to leave, he wasn't going to leave, and he could prove that, and his love for Leia, by officially joining the rebellion. Han grimaced when he pictured himself standing in a uniform, but shook the thought from his head, and focused on the benefits that would come along with being a general.

Pulling Leia closer to him, he kissed the top of her head and sighed. It was one of relief, fear, and delirious joy that came with his decision.

* * *

><p>"I'm not wearing this anywhere."<p>

Leia looked at him, trying to stifle a laugh.

She cleared her throat and straightened out, in an attempt to act more serious.

"I think you look very handsome."

Han turned from the mirror to look at her. He looked dubious, but her eyes sparkled.

"Isn't accepting the position enough? Do I have to wear the uniform?"

Leia looked him up and down. To her, it didn't matter what he wore, it was just such a relief that he was still here. The look of consternation and disgust on Han's face at seeing himself in such an outfit was almost too much for her to bear. She would tell him that it would be alright not to wear it, eventually. Right now, she was enjoying sharing such a lighthearted moment with him.

"Han, it was quite a mature move on your part to accept this role, but now you have to dress like a mature adult."

He rolled his eyes.

"I can be very mature, I just choose not to all the time."

"Oh really? Well, Lando is quite taken with his uniform. He even asked for a cape."

Han looked at her.

"Lando's just insecure. He needs a fancy outfit to make himself feel special. I don't need a cape to feel sexy."

He winked at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"I wasn't saying anything of Lando's appearance. I was merely commenting on his impressive grasp of the role."

"Sure, sure." He turned back to the mirror, a frown lacing his face. "This is ridiculous."

Leia felt a laugh rise in her throat, and she couldn't stifle it in time. It came out as more of a snort. Han turned back to her, raising his eyebrow.

"Is this funny to you, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, but broke out laughing.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she took a deep breath before answering. "I'm sorry, Han. I know this is a big moment for you, but I just can't believe that this is happening."

He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, well. I guess it was just the right time."

She smiled at him. "Well, the Alliance very much appreciates your support-"

Han's head shot up and their eyes connected, causing Leia to pause. He looked so serious and she didn't know how to continue.

"I didn't do this for the Rebellion, sweetheart."

"You d-didn't?" She looked at him, unsure.

He walked towards her, never breaking eye contact, and took her hand to pull her against him. Holding her in his arms, Han felt like it was the perfect moment to tell her exactly how he felt, even if he felt sentimental and silly.

Whispering now, he spoke again. "I did it for you." He paused. "I did it because-"

Leia leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up to reach him more closely. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest.

She sighed in contentment before speaking to him. "I suppose you don't have to wear the uniform."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

They stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying being in one another's embrace. Leia finally broke the silence.

"Han?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"It will go alright tomorrow. I can feel it."

Han seemed momentarily confused by her admission, but nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure it will."

He bent down to kiss her again, when the door swung open. Their heads turned to look at the intruder and found Luke standing in the doorway. He looked slightly frazzled.

"Luke! What is it?" When Han looked at Leia after she spoke, he was surprised to see the blush on her face.

He watched as she broke away from his embrace and stepped slightly away from him.

Luke seemed embarrassed to have walked in on such a moment. He spoke. "I, uh-. We were just wondering if you wanted to go over a few last minute details before tomorrow?"

Leia nodded, looked at Han briefly, then followed Luke out of the room.

Han stood for a moment, contemplating the situation. After all that had happened, he had forgotten about Luke's crush on Leia. Thinking it over now, he realized that there had been all that time while he was away for the two to grow closer. But they couldn't have…

He shook his head. No, he didn't think so.

But he couldn't stop his mind from jumping to conclusions: her blush, Luke's face, her pulling away from him.

He shook his head again, trying to shake the thoughts away, and straightened himself out.

Walking out of the room to join the others, Han couldn't help but feel a little insecure about what had happened while he was gone. It had never occurred to him that he would have to fight someone else for her affections.


End file.
